


Honorable Intentions

by eprime



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mp_ldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is on a quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorable Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porny Prompt Fest at mp_ldws.  
>  **Prompt Number:** #61 "No job too easy - No fee too large - Dragons Rescued - Virgins Slain"

Remus quirked an eyebrow as he read the colorful notice stuck up on the Gryffindor board.

"Virgins slain?"

"Metaphorically speaking, Moony."

"Ah, of course."

Remus turned, taking in Sirius' insouciant grin as he lounged against the one long arm of the settee.

"Think there'll be an influx of dragons at Hogwarts this term, do you?"

"There was that rumor about Hagrid taking over Care of Magical Creatures if Professor Strangeways doesn't recover from that nasty doxy bite infection."

Remus snorted. "Like that'd ever happen."

Sirius raised an eyebrow of his own.

"Yeah, that'd be as barmy as letting a werewolf into Hogwarts."

Remus flushed. "Point."

They both took a moment to contemplate the idea of Hagrid given free reign to inflict his creatures on the lot of them, shuddering when they recalled his offhand mention of giant spiders in the Forbidden Forest whilst they were serving detention late one evening.

"So, you'll be rescuing innocent dragons from the clutches of...virgins?"

"Something like that."

Sirius' grin stretched wider, turning into a rather unnerving smile.

"Maybe I'll just introduce the dragons to the virgins. Let them get acquainted, and all. Never know, they just might get on like a house afire."

"How chivalrous of you."

"You know me, Moony. I strive to live by the Knight's Code."

Remus burst out laughing. "I'm fairly certain you don't. In fact, I'm even more certain that the powdered remains of all the Knights of the Round Table just rolled over in their graves."

"You wound me!" Sirius clasped a hand to his heart. "Let me prove my honorable intentions to you."

"How?"

Like a flash, Sirius snaked a hand out and jerked Remus onto the settee, settling between his sprawled legs with a satisfied smirk.

"I've got a dragon I'd like you to meet."


End file.
